Our Destiny
by The Miracles Fan
Summary: Terkadang aku berpikir,kenapa bintang selalu bersinar? Seperti mengapa kita tak pernah mengenal satu sama lain? Melihatmu seperti meminum obat,pahit tapi membuatku sehat.


**Our Destiny**

**Terkadang aku berpikir, mengapa bintang selalu bersinar ? Seperti,mengapa kita tak pernah mengenal satu sama lain ? Tapi,mataku selalu tertuju padamu .**

-Peniel Shin-

**Peniel nama yang indah, seperti mendengar alunan musik. Melihatmu seperti meminum obat,pahit tapi membuatku sehat. Bisakah kita bertemu lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya**

-Kana Kim-

Kenyataan tidak selalu seperti diharapkan,seperti memilih pintu di labirin. Hanya memilih apa yang menurut kita benar dan melihatmu,membuat hati dan pikiran bertengkar. Benarkah aku memilihmu?

Jika kalian bertanya kepada seorang Kana Kim,dia lebih sering menjawab tidak tahu . Seperti, mengapa dia memakai baju berwarna merah hari ini atau mengapa dia suka kimbap

Itu juga yang akan dia berikan saat temannya bertanya, "Kenapa kau menyukai pria blasteran itu?" Ya,dia selalu terdiam di bangku penonton untuk melihat Peniel Shin,seorang pria Amerika-Korea bermain basket sepulang sekolah.

Tidak ada yang istimewa dari seorang Peniel selain sifatnya yang ramah dan senyumnya yang menawan,dan jangan lupakan permainan basketnya.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya,Kana berada di bangku penonton. Sepertinya Peniel dan teman-temannya bertanding,dapat dilihat tempat ini sedikit lebih ramai dari biasanya well kata sedikit seharusnya dihapuskan.

Pria berambut blonde tengah mendribble bola,Xi Luhan. Idola yang populer disekolah dan dia memang tampan sejujurnya.

Salah satu pria tinggi menghalangi pemuda tadi,Yook Sungjae. Orang tuanya donatur terbesar sekolah dan wajahnya tampan walaupun memiliki kepribadian aneh.

Salah satu pria mengawasi semuanya,Lee Howon. Dia memang si Jenius olahraga,badannya menunjukkan segalanya. Tapi mata Kana hanya melihat ke satu arah,Peniel.

Sorak-sorai yang menjemukan telinga telah hilang beberapa saat lalu. Setelah pertandingan selesai,satu persatu kaki meninggalkan bangku,hanya satu kaki tersisa.

Sebenarnya tak ada alasan untuknya duduk bertopang dadu disitu. Hanya saja dia ingin lebih lama menikmati bangku penonton yang lenggang.

Angin berhembus menerbangkan helaian rambut hitamnya _"Musim gugur segera datang."_Dia berkata sendiri sambil berlalu meninggalkan bangku. Sepertinya dia tak mengetahui,seorang pria yang selalu diperhatikannya tengah menatap kearahnya dari Shin.

Hari berangin,menunjukan bumi yang ingin merayakan datangnya musim gugur. Terlihat Kana berjalan di koridor sekolah seorang diri sambil membawa beberapa buku. Seorang pria menabraknya

"Mianhamnida."Pria itu berlari,dia menoleh menemukan Sungjae yang berlari menabraknya.

Saat menunduk dia menemukan tangan yang meraih bukunya

"Mianhamnida." Suara familiar yang sering didengarnya,belum pernah dia sedekat ini sampai hari ini. Suaranya seperti alunan piano,sungguh lembut. Saat mendongak dia melihat wajah itu,tangannya memberikan buku yang terjatuh. Dia berlalu pergi,setelah Kana meraih buku tersebut dari tangannya.

"_Mengapa kata pertamamu padaku adalah maaf?" _Kana sering berpikir 2-3 hal romantis yang akan dikatakan Peniel saat mereka pertama bicara. Tapi,semua itu hilang hanya dengan kata maaf dari mulutnya.

Dia memeluk buku-bukunya dan menyadari aroma baru _"Mint."_ Hal pertama yang dipikirnya. Peniel memiliki aroma menyejukan di tengah musim gugur, Kana tersenyum kecil.

Matahari tampak kelelahan setelah seharian menyinari bumi. Kana masih berada di kelas,matanya tertutup dan alunan musik lembut mengalir di telinganya.

"Kana."Seseorang memasuki kelas dan Kana tampak tak sadar akan hal itu "Kana,kau tidak pulang?" Kana yang merasa pundaknya di sentuh dia membuka mata "Howon,ada apa?" Dia mematikan musik dan menatap orang didepannya "Sudah sore,kenapa tidak pulang?" Howon duduk di bangku sebelah Kana "Aku hanya ingin disini saja." Kana menatap mata hitam di depannya "Tidak baik perempuan pulang sendiri,pulang bersamaku." Howon menarik tangan Kana dan berjalan berdampingan.

"_Howon pria baik,kenapa aku tidak jatuh hati kepadanya?"_kadang-kadang Kana sering berpikir demikian. Sejak masuk sekolah Howon dan Kana berteman dekat,dan mereka sering terlihat bersama. Kana menyukai Howon,tapi bukan dalam hal romantis.

Kana berdiri di atap sekolah menatap jatuhnya daun-daun. Seperti melihat salah satu adegan di film romansa,daun-daun berwarna merah dan oranye bertebaran di tanah,angin musim gugur berhembus dan bangku kayu yang berdiri di antara pohon-pohon.

Seorang pria menarik perhatianya. Pria itu tengah berjalan diantara ribuan daun. Kana memperhatikan pria itu mengambil beberapa jenis daun yang berbeda. Saat pria itu memutar untuk kembali,Kana mengenalinya pria yang selalu diperhatikannya. Peniel Shin.

Kana duduk di bangku kayu diantara pohon-pohon. Memperhatikan tempat yang sempat diinjak Peniel. Menggambar hal-hal yang diingatnya,melukis menjadi salah satu hobinya setelah bertemu adalah lukisan yang paling banyak digambarnya,mungkin hampir seluruhnya.

Dia menatap tempat-tempat yang tadi dan menemukan sebuah surat. Surat berwarna biru langit itu menarik perhatiannya. Bau mint menunjukkan itu milik Peniel. Betapa terkejut sekaligus senang Kana saat melihat tujuan surat itu,Kana Kim.

Dia masih menatap surat itu,ragu membukanya. Dia penasaran akan isi surat itu,tapi dilain sisi takut untuk membukanya. Setelah hampir lima menit menatapnya Kana membuka surat itu dan mulai membaca.

**Aku bingung mengatakannya. Mungkin harusnya aku menyapamu dari awal. Hai Kana! Mungkin kau tahu aku,tapi tidak mengenalku. Kalau begitu aku akan memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu,namaku Peniel Shin. Sama sepertimu aku tak mengenalmu. Terkadang aku berpikir mengapa bintang selalu bersinar? Seperti mengapa kita tak mengenal satu sama lain? Tapi,mataku selalu tertuju padamu. Aku tau kau selalu ada dimanapun aku berada,tapi kita tak pernah punya kesempatan berkenalan. Kau yang selalu menontonku saat bermain basket setiap pulang sekolah dan sampai saat kau menatapku di atap tadi. Jangan tertawa,aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang sama seperti yang lain. Mungkin aku akan berkata Kita melihat langit yang sama dan berdiri di tanah yang sama,tapi kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama. Jangan menangis dulu, ini bukan ungkapan penolakan dariku tapi biarkan waktu berjalan apa adanya dan biarkan kita mengenal satu sama lain seiring waktu.**

**Dari idolamu dan penggemarmu,**

**Peniel Shin**

Kana menutup surat itu,dia tak tau harus menangis,tertawa,atau marah. Hatinya campur aduk setelah membaca itu _"Mungkin benar yang dia katakan,biarkan waktu berjalan apa adanya dan biarkan kita mengenal satu sama lain seiring waktu." _Kana berpikir sambil menatap langit yang biru .

Ini ff oneshoot pertamaku dan perannya adalah Peniel dan Kana(OC). Semoga semuanya suka dan aku menerima saran karena aku masih pemula. Sampai ketemu di ff lain .


End file.
